The Quest for R2-D2
"The Quest for R2-D2" ist einer animierten Filme von LEGO.com . Handlung Teil 1 thumb|300px|right|Teil 1 des Films In einer Raumschlacht wird R2-D2 aus der Halterung von Anakin's Starfighter geschossen. thumb|140px|R2 wird aus dem Fighter geschossenR2-D2 kann seinen Fallschirm (im Weltraum!) zünden und landet unversehrt auf dem Planeten Tatooine. Währenddessen muss Anakin Skywalker den Vorfall dem Hohen Rat der Jedi berichten. Darauf wird die Armee auf die Suche nach R2 angewiesen. Anakin macht sich mit einem Y-Wing zusammen mit seinem Padawan Ahsoka Tano, welche ihren eigenen Fighter fliegt, auch auf die Suche nach dem Droiden. Auf ihrer Suche durchqueren sie ein Asteroidenfeld, welches aber schon durch ein schlangenartiges Monster bewohnt ist. Dieses Tier jagt Skywalker's Fighter durch das All erwischt aber nur einen Asteroiden, der durch die Schüsse von Ahsoka's Jäger zerstört wird. Inzwischen sonnt sich der kleine Droide in den zwei Sonnen von Tatooine auf seiner selbst gebauten Sonnenliege an einer kleinen Oase. Doch plötzlich erscheinen die berüchtigten Jawas und setzen den wehrlosen Droiden mit einen Elektroschock außer Gefecht. Währendessen suchen die Klonkrieger mit den Jedi-Anführern weiter auf Hoth. Mit ihrem "Droiden-Finder" entdecken sie zwar nicht den Astromech-Droiden sondern eine riesige Droiden-Armee. Durch einen geschickten (Eishockey-)Schlag an den Finder gelingt es Captain Rex einen Walker mit den Finder zu treffen und zum Wanken zu bringen und so ihn auf die Armada fallen zu lassen. Aus den übrigen Teilen baut die Klon-Armee anschließend einen Shuttle. Auf Tatooine veranstalten die Jawas in ihrem Sandcrawler einen Garagen-Verkauf, auf dem sich schon einige Käufer tummeln. Unter den Käufern befindet sich sogar General Grievous mit ein paar Kampfdroiden. In seinem Kampfjäger begleitet von zwei Vulture-Droiden steuert er die geheime Raumstation der Seperatisten an. Der Droide wird von General Grievous durch die Gänge geführt, aber plötzlich ergreift der kleine Astromech die Flucht und kann sich hinter einer Tür verstecken. Die republikanischen Streitkräfte und die Twilight haben in der Zeit die feindliche Basis entdeckt, springen in den Hyperraum und erreichen ihr Ziel. Aber zwischenzeitlich hat der General den Droiden entdeckt. Durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver der Klone schaffen es Anakin und Ahsoka unbemerkt in der Hangar werden aber dann von einer Patrollie aufgehalten, die sich aber wenig später in einen Haufen LEGO-Steine verwandelt. Darauf treffen Klon-Commander Cody und Captain Rex ein. thumb|left|352px|Die Guten gegen die BösenR2 wird darauf zu einer Sägemaschine gebracht, die aber rechtzeitig von Anakin zerstört werden kann, bevor sie den Droiden aufsägt. Das findet der anwesende Count Dooku und Asajj Ventress nicht sehr gut. Nach dem sie R2 gerettet haben, müssen sie sich jetzt gegen Gerneral Grievous, Count Dooku und Asajj Ventress behaupten. Doch bevor es zum Kampf kommt, treffen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda ein. thumb|Die Basis kurz vor der Zerstörung Yoda schafft es mit Hilfe der Macht die Plattform unter den Duellanten auseinander zu nehmen und so die Anführer der Separatisten in die Tiefen des Alls zu schicken. Aus den Teilen der Plattform baut Yoda in Rekordzeit eine Corellianische Corvette zu bauen und mit dieser verschwinden die Helden aus der Basis, während diese in einer riesigen Explosion zerstört wird. Während der Feier auf der Korvette, aktiviert Obi-Wan aus Versehen R2s Holoprojektor, der ein Bild eines neuen Freizeitparks offenbart.thumb|400px|"Skywalker World" Auf diesen Freizeitpark treffen sich die Jedis und geniesen das bisschen Ruhe, da die Anführer der Separatisten für die nächste Zeit beschäftigt sind. Teil 2 Travia thumb|left|Die Notlandung auf TatooineDie Notlandung auf den Planeten Tatooine im ersten Teil erinnert stark an die Notlandung in Episode IV auf Tatooine, nur dass R2 diesesmal ohne C-3PO und mit einem Fallschirm (statt einer Rettungskapsel) landet. Auf Hoth baut eine kleine Gruppe Klonkrieger einen Schneemann der sehr an eine Schneetruppe erinnert. Unter den Käufern auf dem Garagen-Verkauf befinden sich unter anderem Indiana Jones, einige Ewoks, ein Rancor von der Größe eines Jawas und General Grievous. Indiana Jones kramt in einer Holzkiste herum, in der sich ein Darth Vader- Helm und ein C- 3PO- Kopf befinden. Er betrachtet den Kopf genauer, wirft ihn dann aber hinter sich, was eine Anspielung auf den ersten Indiana Film ist. Auf dem Markt wird sogar der in Carbonit eingefrorener Han Solo angeboten. Der Walker, der auf Hoth in der Schlacht auf die Armada fällt und sie so zerstört, ist ein AT-AT. Die Raumstation wird von einem Schild als "Secret Bad Boy Base/Geheime böse Buben Basis" bezeichnet. Das Schild wird von einem Todesstern gehalten. In einem Gang der Raumstation hängt ein Schild mit einem X-Wing und dem Text "Coming Soon/Kommt bald"thumb|Die Karte in der Twilight Auf dem Gang sind auch WCs vorhanden, eine mit einem Kampfdroiden-Schild und das andere mit einer Grievous-Silhouette. Auch kann man auf dem Gang sehen, wie sich zwei Arbeitsdroiden kloppen. In der Twilight kann am Fenster Glückswürfel und 2 Geträkebecher mit der Aufschrrift "Yoda Soft" erkennen. thumb|leftEine Karte in der Twilight zeigt Anakin und Ahsoka den Weg zur Basis der Gegner. In R2s Versteck ist wieder das Schild mit dem X-Wing zu erkennnen. Im Hangar der Raumstation steht Darth Vader's TIE Advanced X1.Anakin betrachtet den TIE Advanced sehr interessiert und sein Schatten ändert sich in den von Darth Vader.thumb|"SkywalkerWorld - Grand Opening/Große Eröffnung" Die Explosion der Raumbasis ähnelt stark der des Todessterns. R2s Projektor zeigt unter anderem ein Bild der Malevolence und das Logo des neuen Parks, nämlich den mysteriösen X-Wing mit der Aufschrift "SkywalkerWorld". R2 spuckt nach der Präsentation 6 V.I.P.-Tickets aus. Auf dem Parkplatz des Freizeitparks befinden sich die verschiedenen Raumschiffe der Helden, aber auch ein normales Auto. Die Klone fahren im Autoscooter mit Landgleitern. Ein Mon Calamari beobachtet den Scooter. Mace Windu verkauft Popcorn. Ein Stand heißt "C-3PO's Wheel of Forturne/C-3PO's Rad des Glücks" indem man Star Wars-Sets gewinnen kann. Leia Organa verkauft an ihrem Stand "Leia Organa Candy/Leia Oragna Süßigkeiten" Zuckerwatte mit Laserschwert als Stab an Anakin und Ahsoka. Rex und Cody schießen bei "Boba Fett - Galaxy Shooting/Boba Fett - Galaxie Schießen" mit Wasserpistolen umsich, dass Greedo als Verkäufer in Deckung gehen muss. Obi-Wan und Yoda testen am "Force-O-Meter/Macht-O-Meter" ihre Machtkräfte, wobei Yoda fasst das Maß zum Platzten bringt.thumb|400px|THE END Chewbacca verprügelt bei "Wak-A-Wok/Wak-Einen-Wok" kleine Plastik-Ewoks. Die Fahrzeuge an einem Karussel ist ein X-Wing, ein Naboo Starfighter und eine Corvette befestigt. R2 und seine neue Droiden-Liebe, die er in dem Versteck auf Grievous-Basis gefunden hat, fahren mit einen Boot durch den Liebestunnel, der in einer Darth Vader-Maske beginnt. Danach hört man sie nur noch einmal kreischen. Zwei X-Wings zeichnen ein großes Herz an den Himmel direkt über den Liebestunnel. Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Animierte Comics